Polyolefin polymers, including methods for their production, are well known in the art. These polymers can be pelletized during manufacture, and sold as pellets to processors. During pelletization, difficulties arise. These difficulties have been particularly observed with high melt polyolefins, and are evidenced by the tendency of the polymer product to agglomerate. Although, this agglomeration occurs during the production of polyolefinic homopolymers and/or copolymers, it appears to be more severe with the copolymers. This is because the copolymers generally have a slower crystallization rate, and less crystallinity than the homopolymers. It has been suggested that this is due in part, to the sticky nature of the high melt flow product.
The adverse consequences of this agglomeration include an unwillingness on customers part to buy such agglomerated pellets, and interferences with production, arising from a sporadic need to shut down production in order to clean up processing equipment.
Various attempts have been made to solve or to minimize this problem of undesired pellets agglomeration. For example, surfactant(s) and defoamer combinations, notably zinc stearate and FOAMTROL.RTM., has been used with some success. The drawbacks of this combination include the resulting high content of zinc stearate in waste water, and the potential carcinogenic nature of FOAMTROL.RTM.. High density polyethylene (HDPE) powders such as MICROTHENE.RTM., has also been used with some success. The primary disadvantage of MICROTHENE.RTM. usage is that it floats on the surface of the water-bath or tank. The floating causes an overflow of the Microthene.RTM. HDPE from the water-bath or tank which in turn results in processing disruptions requiring the occasional cleaning up of equipment and work environment, and constant stirring to ensure that the MICROTHENE.RTM. is properly dispersed.
Because the presently known materials and/or methods, have not satisfactorily resolved the problem of pellet agglomeration, the need for new and better materials and/or methods continues to exist.